Numerous systems include electronic devices, typically in the form of electronic circuit boards, within which components may be integrated and/or on the surface of which discrete components may be positioned. Such boards are, for example, known by the acronym PCB, which stands for “printed circuit board”. The electronic circuit boards can be designed for specific applications and thus be dedicated to these applications, but may also take the form of boards of available on the market and which can be used for various applications.
Typically, the components with which electronic circuit boards are equipped produce, when they are in use, a certain quantity of heat which may be detrimental to the correct operation of the system. It is consequently necessary to design an electronic system in such a way as to control the heat production phenomena induced in the components that it incorporates, in order for the operating temperatures never to reach critical values which could result in failures or malfunctioning. It is also necessary to control the heat production and dissipation phenomena, in order for the operation of the system to be guaranteed within temperature ranges whose extent varies according to the applications.
Notably, power semiconductors exhibit, in operation, significant losses producing an intense heat. For such components it is possible, according to techniques which are in themselves known from the prior art, to make use of heat sinking devices. It is, for example, possible to use heat sinks placed in immediate proximity to the components producing heat, often called “hot components”. A heat sink may, for example, take the form of a part produced in a material offering heat absorption qualities, and for example provided with fins. It is also possible to make use of a thermal paste positioned between the component and the heat sinking device, in order to ensure an optimum contact offering a high degree of thermal conductivity. This technique has the drawback of being ill-suited to components positioned vertically on an electronic board, or even components of complex form.
Another known technique consists in making use of a fan positioned in proximity to the component. This technique has the drawback of involving moving parts, requiring a power supply, producing sound nuisances, and offering low reliability.
It is also possible to make use of Peltier-effect cooling devices which offer the advantage of not requiring moving parts and of offering effective cooling; however, such devices have drawbacks associated with condensation, and are more specifically appropriate for the cooling of components such as microprocessors.